Death brings you to another world?
by Lazuly
Summary: A girl is on the verge of death, when a demon comes and tells her she could live again but in another world and it could have side effects on her body and personality? Contains: OCs, Yaoi/shounen-ai and gramma/spelling mistakes
1. Proloug

"Hurry up, she's severely wounded!"

"She loses too much blood, get more!"

"Hurry up, we're loosing her!"

.

.

.

Tsukio Aya, a normal girl was just on her way home when it happened. A car lost control and hit her. Now she's on the verge of death in a hospital in her home city.

"Doctor, I got the blood!"

"Good, now hurry up and give it to me!"

"…Doctor, it's too late, she…"

The doctor and his assistance looked at the screen where Ayas heartbeat should be shown, just to see a straight line.

"C-contact her parents…"

.

.

.

'_So I'm dying, huh? What a pathetic life I lived so far…makes me want to live my life again all over…Maybe if I __was born in another world, everything would go better? I wouldn't be such a lazy bum…I'd be more honest about my feelings…seriously, what was I doing in my l life so far?'_

"_Seems like you're regretting your life?"_

"_W-who are you? This is in my head, am I going crazy?"_

"_You're about to die, so it could be, but that's not why I'm here. How about I give you a new life? But it would be in another world. Of course there could be side effects about your looks or personality, but that are only small things. How about it?_

"_Y-you could do that? B-but what would you gain out of it?"_

"_Of course, after all I'm a demon. Just some fun I guess."_

"_A demon? Well, I guess it's better than dying, and if the other live is much worse, I guess I can still kill myself…"_

"_So it's decided, good by and have fun in your new live"_

The demon smirked when Ayas body started to glow and disappeared into nothing. The doctors were really confused and started to panic when the body was no where to be found.

What will Aya be greeted with in the new world?


	2. The Mistress Mirane An

**Thanks to my first Reviewer The Fool Arcana: hehe, thanks for telling me, if I don't forget I'll change it :D And thank you so much for reviewing again! **

**Yay, chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer by me! I do not own anything besides my OCs! And the story idea. :D**

**Ayas(?) POV**

A stinging pain in my stomach woke me up. With much effort I managed to open my eyes, just to realise I'm not in the hospital anymore.

'Seems like she **really** was a demon…that means I'm probably in another world…'

"Oh? You finally woke up?" I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from to see a beautiful woman in her thirties. She had long, soft looking, red hair bound in a braid and jade eyes plus a dazzling smile.

"Are you alright, little boy? I was really shocked to come home and see someone in front of my house, bleeding. " she smiled at me again with concern showing in her eyes.

"Y-yes, thank you…umm…"

"Ah! My name's Mirane An, what's your name?"

I tried to remember but suddenly I couldn't remember anything. Not even what I was thinking when I woke up.

"U-uh, I don't remember…"

"Really? Do you remember anything?"

"No…I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry for something like that, do you want to take a bath? After all you slept for two weeks now and there's probably still some blood left that we didn't see"

"Yes, thank you, Mirane-san"

"No need to thank me, little one" she gave me such a gentle smile; I calmed down instantly and didn't feel any pain anymore.

**Normal POV**

Mirane told one of her maids to show Aya where the bathroom is and bring some new clothes.

During the bath, Aya thought about many things. Where does she come from? Who is she? How old is she? But she was certain that she was a she, so why did Mirane-san call her 'little boy'…wait, what, girl?

When she took of her clothes she didn't really look at herself, but now…Aya took a good look at herself just to see that she's…a he?

A bit _very_ shocked Aya stepped out of the water and in front of a mirror. There she, I mean he, saw something interesting. No, I mean not the lower body part you pervert.

He saw for the first time the stitched wound on his stomach, but beside that, he had now short white hair which framed his face perfectly with beautiful azure blue eyes.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his waist.

"Y-yes?"

"Yuuji-kun." Mirane-san stepped in with a wide smile

"Huh?"

"How about we name you Yuuji, after all you don't remember your name. Today is the 12th April, so this will be your birthday. You look like you would be 14. And here are your clothes." Mirane gave Yuuji the clothes with her never leaving smile.

"O-of course and thank you! But why are you doing so much for me?" Yuuji was grateful but clearly confused why she would do so much for a stranger who just lay before her house. Many people would've probably just ignored him.

"I don't know, you just make me want to help you" she replied "But you should change now or you might catch a cold"

"Yes! And thank you very much!" Yuuji thanked Mirane with a sweet smile.

When Mirane was out of the bathroom, Yuuji started changing.

"Isn't that…servants clothing?"

As soon as he was finished with changing and brushing his hair, Yuuji tried to find back his way to the room he came from, when a maid saw him and took him to Mirane.

"So, Yuuji-kun, how about you being my servant? You would get food for free and would be getting paid. The only thing is you would have to learn how to fight. What do you say?"

Yuujis eyes widened a bit at this offer "Is this really alright? I would love to work for my life saver! And I'll try my best at learning how to fight!"

.

.

.

Two years have past since Yuuji was found by the Mistress Mirane An and got taken in. Now, in the mafia world, there's a new rule every Mafioso knows. If you want to talk to the Mistress, you first have to beat her servant. Though, her servant never lost one battle since he started working for her. They're truly feared.

"Reborn, who did you call just now?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo in training asked his home tutor Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, we're going to visit the Mistress, get yourself ready."

"H-huh?"

**So, how was it? If you wanna know how my OCs look, say it in your Reviews (hint to review :D) if enough people ask I'll upload my drawings! No worries, I draw about 9 years now, they should look alright by now :D But please Review and tell me what I could do better!**


	3. The Fight

**I'M TERRIBLE SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY FIGHT-SCENE! I'LL MAKE IT BETTER, I PROMISE! but i felt like i should update soon...so for now i hope this is okay^^ have fun and R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OCs!**

"H-huh? What do you mean we're going to visit the mistress? Which mistress do you mean anyway?"

Tsuna was obviously confused. But that's nothing new when Reborn told him something. But this time Reborn was unusual serious.

"The Varia, Shimon, the Arcobalenos, Dino and your Guardians should be here soon, so get ready."

"Hiii! Why are they all coming? Is there a huge upcoming battle or something?"

After hearing that all those people will be coming Tsuna seriously started panicking. That all those people are getting together can't mean anything good. In more than one way.

In those two years everyone got stronger, Tsuna even managed to get manlier and grew quiet a bit, maybe he's even taller than Gokudera. But that's not important. Important is, that they all got so strong and Reborn still wants them all to come together?

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna, we're going to fight. You should already know about this special mistress. I have a business with her, so I have to see her. But - like you should know - I can't meet her as long as I don't beat her servant."

"So why don't you go and just beat her servant?" Tsuna was confused why the great hit man Reborn was making such a fuss about beating someone?

Reborn let out a sigh "If it was this easy I wouldn't be making such a fuss, right? This servant is ridiculous strong. He never lost one fight since he started working for her and something seems just wrong about it. So I called all those people to make sure we'll win. Besides, I like to be in my adult form again before I die."

Now Tsuna was scared. He was really scared. If even Reborn was talking like this, what monster could that servant be? It can't be Byakuran, after all he's on their side now.

.

.

.

"Yuuji-kun!"

"Yes, Mirane-sama?"

"We'll be having guests today, so make sure you'll prepare everything!"

"Yes, Mirane-sama."

.

.

.

Tsuna was preparing everything (and panicking) for the upcoming battle when he heard loud; I mean _very_ loud, voices outside his house. A good thing his mother wasn't at home right now.

"VOOOOOIIII! WHY DID YOU CALL US HERE!"

A glass is being thrown "Shut up, trash."

"Ushishishi, you should feel honoured that the prince himself did come here."

"Stupid brat, who do you think you are to call boss here!"

"My~ it was such a long time Ryohei!"

"Reborn will have to pay me a huge amount of money for this…"

"Reborn! Why did you call us here, kora!"

"You are disturbing me with my researches; I hope for you, you have a good reason."

"HAHA! So you finally realised how great I am, Reborn-sempai!"

"Shut up, skull!"

"I wonder what made Reborn call us all here"

"Yeah, it's not like him to call all of us here at once…"

"THIS IS AN EXTREME MEETING, SAWADA!"

'What could Bossu need, Mukoro-sama?'

'I'm sure my cute little Tsunayoshi-kun just missed me but was too embarrassed to call me alone, kufufu~'

"Haha, so many people are here!"

"Juudaime! Did you really need to call all those people here?"

"Why are you all crowding here? Kamikorus."

"What could my cute little brother need?"

"What does the Vongola need?"

All their ramblings (I think you know who said what) were stopped by the sound of a gun shot.

"Would every one of you shut up for a minute? First of all, I was the one who called you here."

"So you finally acknowledge my power, Reborn-sempai!"

Skull was shot.

"Everyone who disturbs me faces the same future. So, like I was saying, I called you here because I need you for a fight. You probably all know about the feared mistress with the demon servant?"

"You mean the one that never lost since he started working?"

"Exactly."

"Tche, he probably was just lucky and had only weak opponents."

"No, he had to fight against very famous and strong people. He's defiantly strong. So strong, that it'll probably take us all to win against him. You are not allowed to refuse or run away. We'll be going. Now."

"R-reborn, are you sure it'll take us all just to defeat one person?

Tsuna was uncertain Reborn wasn't exaggerating things. There's no way it'll really take the Varia, Shimon, Arcobalenos, Vongola and Dino just to defeat one person. It's not the same like with Byakuran…right?

.

.

.

"Yuuji-kun, they're here, you can go out already~"

"If that's your wish."

"Geez, you let it sound like I said something bad right now!"

"I'm terrible sorry, Mirane-sama."

"Mou, I give up."

.

.

.

They were here, before this…you could call it castle. A castle in modern form. It was even bigger than the Vongola mansion. They were all in a daze until they heard a voice.

"You must be Reborn-san, right?"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of voice. There, behind the gate stood a red eyed boy with short white hair in servant's clothes. Though his eyes seemed a bit lifeless…

"Yes, I am. I came here to speak with the mistress Mirane An."

"Yes, she already infor-"

"Hai, hai! Reborn! It's such a long time!" through a speaker Mirane was interrupting Yuuji and seemed very happy that Reborn came.

"Reborn, I'm seriously happy that you came to talk to me, but even so, it's the same rule for you. As long as you don't beat Yuuji-kun, you can't enter. But because you're a friend, I give you a deal. As long as the fight seems interesting, Yuuji isn't allowed to kill any of you. But as soon as I get bored he can do whatever he wants to. Deal?"

"That's fine with me. Gives us a higher chance to get out alive."

"So lets get started, open the gates!"

The gates opened and they could get into a part of the ridiculous huge garden. They were amazed by it and were kinda in a daze when Reborn whispered something to all of them.

"Never, I mean _never_ take your eyes of him or underestimate him. Just because he's alone and looks weak doesn't mean anything. Be always on guard and always have an eye on him."

Just when Reborn finished giving them the advice gave Mirane the sign for them to start.

"Start!"

As soon as they heard the signal, Lal and Colonello started shooting at Yuuji.

"He shouldn't have been able to avoid this attack. That was too fast for anyone to avoid."

"Is that so?"

They suddenly heard a voice behind them and tried to turn around but Colonello was send flying by a kick and Lal by a punch. Two down.

Shocked for a second everyone just stared at the two beaten Arcobalenos before regaining composure.

The next ones to go were Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei, Squalo, Skull and Kouyo. They charged for Yuuji with sentences like

"I'll show Juudaime how strong I got"

"Nyhahahaha! Lambo-sama shows you how strong I am!"

"VOOOOII! DIE YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"I'll show you how awesome Skull-sama is!" or

"I'm better than this idiot (TO THE EXTREME!)!"

Dynamite and grenades flew through the sky, never hitting their target, Ryohei and Kouyo forgot who they wanted to fight against and fought against each other. Skull was no help to begin with, 'cause at some point you just saw him flying with the dynamite and grenades. So the only treat was Squalo.

Yuuji was busy dodging all this idiots, so he forgot that Squalo even existed, no wonder when he is so quiet.

Squalo quietly waited for a second when Yuuji wouldn't pay any attention to him and attacked him that exact second. Everyone thought that was it, even Reborn got his hopes up, when they heard a sound of metal clashing against metal.

What they saw wasn't what they hoped for. Yuuji somewhere pulled a knife out and blocked Squalos attack with no problem. Because of that Squalo was shocked for a second, but that was enough for Yuuji to send him flying in a nearby tree.

Seeing that their friends got beaten, Yamamoto, Kaoru, Rauji, Fong and Chrome rushed to beat their enemy up, but they just faced the same fait.

This happened to everyone who was there. The last person who remained was Tsuna. Yuuji pulled out of nowhere a knife and wanted to slice Tsuna up, when a sudden noise got every ones attention.

Clapping was heard till a person spoke up

"That was an amazing fight! It never took Yuuji so long to beat someone up, you have all my respect! So, Yuuji, you can stop now and bring our guest inside, you must be tired too!"

"Tsuna let out a sigh of relieve. After all he almost died right now! But he wasn't the only one who was relieved. The tension which surrounded everyone seemed to fade away and Gokudera was already on his way to Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera almost reached Tsuna and Tsuna gave him a smile as he saw a hand in front of his face.

"You should stand up Sawada-sama. And I'm sorry that I hurt you and all your friends…"

Tsuna could not move an inch, he just stared right into Yuujis eyes. They were not red anymore, but this beautiful azure blue again. Not those life- and emotionless eyes, but full of emotions; gentleness, worry, guilt but still warm.

"Sawada-sama, are you hurt somewhere?"

"H-huh?"

"Because you're not moving at all"

'Hiii! I made him worry because I was lost in his eyes!'

"N-no, it's just…your eyes…"

"Ah! My eye colour always changes when I fight to red, but normally they're blue"

Yuujis smile caught everyone off guard so they blushed a little.

"He's rather cute, right Dame-Tsuna?"

"REBORN!"

"Can we go inside now, Yuuji?"

"Yes of course"

They walked a bit till they stood before huge open doors.

"Welcome back Yuuji-kun"


End file.
